A Burger and Fries
by Alicefreak
Summary: Summary on inside; AU,OOCness Sasunaru/Narusasu lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A Burger and Fries

A Sasunaru Fanfiction

By Alicefreak

Edited by D

Summary: In a small town there is a small burger stand by a high school run by Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, just out of high school himself, runs the stand alone. He was friends with everyone at the school, until he was arrested for something that true by law but not in reality.

**AN: I'm thinking of changing my penname to Alyssfreak what do you guys think? Ok I got this idea from a "road trip" with my dad for him to get parts to fix his Suburban, which in itself is a whole other story. AU, OOCness (sorta) oh D, do you have anything to add? ...** _What is this suburban story and why haven't you told me?!?!?!? I though we were friends!!! *WAHHHHH!!11!!!!One!!!1*_… **On to the story!**

Naruto was whipping up some burgers for the usual Sakura and Kiba, students who attend the high school right by the stand. Kiba was flexing his muscles for Sakura trying to impress her but as usual she was facing the other way watching Lee eat his garden salad with low fat dressing before his skate competition.

'Figure skating.' … Naruto thought for sure Lee was gay, but when ever he brought it up Sakura would give her usual Come-On-You-Can't-Be-Serious glare and say "Just because he's flexible and can ice skate with a youthful flare doesn't make him gay"

AN: Yes, yes it does make him gay. But on with the story!

In boredom, Naruto decided to start up a conversation.

"So Kiba, you ready for your big game coming up?"

"Grrr… ya those (1) fish sticks are going down!"

"That's not nice Kiba." piped in Sakura, who then quickly returned her attention to Lee, who was now stretching his legs apart against the stand.

"Well, here you two go!" Naruto stated, handing them their food, mentally scarred by the boy's skin tight, green jumpsuit. 'My poor stand'

"Hey Naruto-kun" Hinita said in a flirty way.

'Oh no, its Hinata,' Naruto was really creeped out by her, 'I mean she's really a nice person but she keeps hitting on me and making everything I say a sexual innuendo'

"Hey Hinita how are you?"

"In bed? Pretty good actually, although I'm still waiting for you to be my 67th"

"Ummm… how about some food instead?"

"Ok a double cheeseburger then"

"That I can do"

"Thanks!"

"Welcome."

While Naruto finished Hinita's order he saw someone. He had black hair which reminded Naruto of a duck's butt; he was sitting by himself and was wearing the schools signature hoody.

"Hey Hinita, who is that?" Naruto asked while handing her, her burger, "I don't recognize his face." It was flawless and pale and reminded Naruto of the porcelain china doll at Granny's house.

"Oh him, he's new here, I didn't catch his name."

"Hmm… ok, well there you go, a double cheese burger for you!"

"Thanks Naruto," she turned to walk away but then stopped and faced the blonde once more. "but just to remind you, you can make me scream in pleasure any day."

"…"

As the day continued on, Naruto kept making burgers as usual, sometimes glancing up to see if the nameless boy was there or not. He barely moved, making him resemble a china doll even more. 'Is he a statue or what?' thought Naruto.

When everyone went home, Naruto began to close up. While he was calculating his profits for the day, he noticed the boy in front of the stand.

"Oh hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"hn" was the only reply from the mysterious boy in front of him.

"Would you like a burger and fries?" Naruto waited for a reply… well any sign that the being in front of him wasn't a Hot Topic mannequin. 'He looks like one' thought Naruto studying the motionless teen. 'Flawless skin, perfect, angel face, he probably is an angel… wait what?!'

The teen moved slightly, showing that his brain was still functioning. He noticed the confusion in Naruto.

"Are you ok?" finally saying a word… well three.

"Ya I'm fine, you?"

"Normal"

"If you call that normal… what do you want?"

"Do you have soda?"

"Ya… I only have sprite left."

"That will do." he then paid for the beverage and left.

"Weird" was all Naruto had to say before he finished closing up.

1. **Here, I'll have D explain Fish Sticks, cause she's an expert**. _Ok, the story was based off our schools. Not really but the rivalry is. I go to a school where the mascot is a Sea _**Queen**___…King _ **What ever**. _So being the sexy mermaids we are, Alice gets a wittle jealous because as Zoo Lander says, wetness is the essence of beauty. And we are always wet…ignore that last part__**. **_**hahahahahahhaa!**

**A.N. I just want to say I don't own Naruto, sadly I'm not Masashi Kishimoto but man if I was Naruto would be an ultimate yaoi or suck badly, so thank the heavens that I'm not and make me cry. Oh and I don't own sprite or any part of the coca-cola company thank the heavens again.**

_FYI: I chose Hot Topic Manican because Alice had put plastic manican and plastic is clearly not good enough for our sexy raven. so I put hot topic mannequin because even though I have never seen a mannequin at Hot Topic, I would figure it would look like Sasuke…although, it would probably have more piercings and multi colored hair. (SPOILER!!!!!)_

**D! …wait…..you didn't hear anything……**

_Technically, you mean read…_

**Shaddup!**


	2. Chapter 2 apologies and promises

A Burger and Fries

By Alicefreak

Edited by …D is in North Carolina… I think that's how you spell it Ahhhh!!!!

I don't think I can post the chapter right now it would be a wad of crappy words that need to be deciphered and the long sophisticated vocabulary needs to be put down a notch… or two and well there is a lot wrong with the chapter and D isn't coming back 'til after Easter Sunday so you guys need to wait 'til after next Sunday which is totally bad because I've promised myself and others that I would update every Sunday so for my bad fortune and D's awful timing and not telling me when she is going to be gone (cause I could of easily quickly written the chapters before she left for her to edit) when she returns I will post up two chapters maybe even three cause I feel really bad… and I'm bored cause it's spring break so ya I'm really sorry and I will write like no tomorrow and try to get two maybe three chapters written up before Easter Sunday which for me might be hard cause I always ask D for inspiration and then she goes "Wah?" and bingo My inspiration… I'm really alone right now D is my only friend in the whole universe that can understand me (emotionally and well I make no sense when I talk but she knows the language so ya… byes and sorrys so many sorrys :'(

~ Alicefreak

p.s. what do you guys think of Alyssfreak as my penname?


	3. Chapter 3 Real Chapter 2

A Burger and Fries

Real chapter 2

AN: (ok this is the first chapter of the two (or three chapter promise)) _OMG Guys I am sooooooo sorry for being gone, but now that I am back we will have chapters up and running! Yay to only 5 more weeks of school left!_

Tick, Tick, Tick, went the clock as Naruto lay in bed trying to fall asleep.

"Why am I so weird about him?!" Naruto screamed as he shot up in his bed, he couldn't help but keep his mind on the mysterious boy.

"Naruto is every thing ok in there?" yelled Jirayah, switching his focus from Tsunade to Naruto.

"In here? Ya. In there? NO!"

"Ha, ha very funny Naruto!" yelled Tsunade sarcastically through the paper-thin wall.

"Naruto get out or go to bed, you're ruining the mood!" yelled Jirayah over both of their bickering.

"Yeah whatever." Naruto said quietly to himself as he put on his headphones and went to bed.

When five thirty came around, Naruto got up, took a shower and then left for work.

As Naruto opened the front of the shack, he expected no one to be there at this ungodly hour but to his surprise the teen from yesterday was standing right in front of him with that same emotionless look as before.

"Oh hello!" said Naruto, trying not to scare away the first customer of the day.

"Do you have anything for breakfast on your menu?" replied the boy.

"No, but I could make you a mean bowl of cereal if you like"

"Hn." The teen said while he nodded his head yes to the offer.

"Ok but first, you have to tell me your name"

"What the hell?" the teen's eye started to twitch "Stalker!"

"I'm not a stalker, I just happen to be in places where I can see you but you can't see me!" Naruto laughed at his joke but stopped when he realized how awkward the conversation had become. "Well-ummm-one of my friends-you see- she told me that you-along with her- just happen go to the high school- the one right over there- and I'm friends with practically everyone there- and- I would like to be friends with you too."

"Did you just ask me to be friends?"

"I guess that did sound kid-ish" Naruto blushed.

"Well my name's Sasuke Uchiha I moved here from Japan" said the boy offering his right hand.

"Well your English is very good!" Naruto replied accepting the offer.

"Well that's my first language, so I hope it is." Sasuke said sarcastically making fun at Naruto's stupidity.

"Oh… well here you go!" Naruto said while handing Sasuke his bowl of cereal.

"I didn't even see you make it!"

"Oh well you were talking to me so you were distracted"

"I know that!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed the money on the counter and left with his food.

AN(I know, I know very short chapter but I'll update soon with the next one but come on It's perfect where it ended)

_Ok, I'm confused what was the ending about?!?!?!? DX_

That's the point, you're supposed to be confused.

_-.-' no me gusta eso._


	4. Chapter 4 Real Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Of

A Burger and Fries

AN (ok the second chapter in my two (or three) chapter promise) ok I'll either only update this one or if I have time the third on the Sunday or Saturday me and D _D and I _ *punches D* Me and D will meet up at either my house or hers which ever I'm trying just to write a lot at a time then every Sunday or Saturday post them which so far is not working out cause I'm right now writing this chapter well by the time you read this it's already written duh but I'm writing this now with not having a chapter three written down… do you know what forget all of this Authors note it's pretty pointless I just wanted to speed you guys up except by the time you see this it would be out dated info… on with the story.

Naruto stood standing there for what seemed like hours. The emotional outburst by the unemotional Uchiha surprised him like crazy and left him stunned and full of questions. But Naruto figured that he would talk to Sasu- _i mean Sasuke-_ when lunch came by.

When lunch came around, Naruto searched around all the picnic tables looking for the hot topic mannequin.

"Hey Naruto, looking for something?" Lee said snapping Naruto out of his search.

"Oh hi Lee ya…" Naruto continued on looking past the boy in the green tights. _Is he trying to be like Peter Pan?...oh my, he probably has some boys locked up in his car or something._

"Well maybe I can help you, I'm good at finding things, even in tight places"

Naruto blinked at Lee's response but gave up when he realized that Lee himself didn't get his own pun.

"Well I'm looking for someone"

"Oh I know where everyone is and what they are doing, I hear all the gossip!" Lee said as he waved his hand in a very feminine way.

"Umm… well I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha do you know him?"

"The actor?"

"He's an actor!?"

"Well not a famous actor he's in theater, drama, comedy sports, stuff like that."

"Comedy sports? He doesn't seem peppy enough for that."

"That's what makes him funny Silly!"

"Oh hmmm…" Naruto replied getting deeper into his thoughts about Sasu -_no- _Sasuke Uchiha the actor-the funny actor.

"You know," Said Lee leaning on the stand, "There is a competition every Friday."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Like I said! I hear ALL the Gossip" Lee said waving his hand once more.

(A.N. I know, I know another short chapter but its perfect right here or this chapter would be ridiculously too long. Ok my promise is only going to be two chapters cause the next chapter is going to be long and complicated and will need D's help with putting it together and it evolves games well one maybe two or three but it's gonna be long and intense if it comes out right!!!)

_woot another chapter saved by D! hahahahahahaha _


	5. Chapter 5 real chapter 4

Chapter 4 of A Burger and Fries

By Alicefreak and D

AN: * peeks head out slowly* umm… I'm really sorry! *Seesnooneisgoingtokillher* I'm so sorry that I hadn't updated in like forever I had serious writers block and needed to be pushed a lot to write. I was in more of a drawing mood for a while but now I'm writing yay! Ok so I promised for this chapter to be huge and well it is, trust me my hands are crying!

_BWA HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I made you write :3 you're welcome. I hope this chapter comes out pretty ok _

Ok so while I'm in the middle of writing this I was thinking if most of the Ninjas we all know and love are at the high school that Sasuke is at who is going to be up against them in the completion? So I'm making up people and the ones that are in great detail (hint: probably looks like me and D) might show up later on in the story XD!

"Five Points Sea Kings!" The Referee yelled as the audience members from Konaha South yelled with glee.

"Tridents Up!" screamed a few South students taunting at the Konaha North students but they only sat still in reply, they knew.

That Friday Naruto closed up the stand early to go see the comedy sports competition.

_AH!! Even with the shop closed early I still end up late! _ Naruto vented to himself as he quietly opened the door hoping not to attract attention.

He walked down the aisle, two rows and took a seat in the neutral middle back (2) section. As Naruto was sitting in the old fashion-style theater seat he looked around the stage only the find that Sasuke wasn't there.

All he saw was the transition of the first round competitors to the second round competitors, each whispering good jobs and good lucks to each other.

When both teams took their places the announcer began again filling the auditorium sound and direction.

"The next round will be Slow-Motion Olympics," The referee informed the audience, "Each school will have two members of their team join into the game. One Announcer and one Olympian from each group. One team will consist of the two rival "Olympians" who will be doing all their motions in, well, slow motion, and the other team will be "The Announcers" who will be announcing all the movements of both Olympians very fast.

"Our Olympic Sport will be-"

"Basketball!!!!" "Skiing!" "Ultimate Frisbee!" "Ice Sculpting!" "Oreo Eating Contest!"

Members of the audience yelled out only to be out screamed by another member.

After a moment of chaos the ref put up his hand and the room fell silent. The anticipation in the air could have been bottled up and sold by the pound.

"Our Olympic sport will be…" the audience was at the edge of their seats "COMPETATIVE GARDENING!"

The crowd then stood up in triumph and cheered with all their might.

The North team's members, Ino, best friend of Sakura, and Neji, stepped forward to the center as they eyed the rival competitors: a guy who had small, dark, round glasses and a jacket that covered half his face (Shino) and a girl with blue and black hair with a tattoo of a moon and star on her cheek. She also wore a ridiculous jacket; only hers was black and purple and looked way to thick to wear in this kind of weather. (1 XD)

After a brief consultation with the Ref it was decided that Ino and the guy with glasses were the gardeners and Neji and the girl with blue and black hair were the announcers.

"And so the game begins with-What is that? Ino is already taking the lead by digging the whole! She is TAKING THE LEAD FROM SHI-"

"OH! But look out there! Ino is using the completely wrong spade for the kind of flower she is planting."

"Flower? I think she is planting a mushroom!"

"That explains the spade." She said high as a kite. "Maybe its friendly!"

"Hey Alyss, what did the flower say to the mushroom?"

"What Neji?"

"He's a fun-gi!"

"Oh L-O-L what a wit you have! Now lets check back on our athletes"

"It seems to me that Shino has no clue what he is doing."

"Why do you say that Neji?"

"Because he is moving his arms around in a swooping motion towards a single point in the arena!"

"Oh My Gosh Neji YOU need to get your eyes check cause Shino is obviously sending killer bees to pollinate his flowers and destroy Ino's mushrooms!"

"But I like the mushrooms! Its their destiny to win!"

"Destiny shpmestiny we all have choices! Oh My Gosh! The bee's are gaining!"

"But look at that Ino is planting the world's most stinkiest flower to ward off the bees!"

"Twenty Seconds…" stated the ref's stopwatch.

"No Wait! She is planting the flowers to slow! The bee's are eating her mushrooms!"

"Bee's can eat mushrooms?"

"What else are they going to put on their steak?"

"...Ummm ummm"

"Oh My gosh! Ino's mushrooms have fallen down! How is Shino reacting to this news? WOW! He's planting tons of flowers ranging from anigozanthos to zantedeschias! O-M-G look at that French buttercup! I've never seen one so intact! And look at those leucanthemum Vulgares! Finest in the land wouldn't you say so Neji?"

"Uh yeah I-I guess"

"How are Ino's mushrooms doing?"

"Well the mushrooms are gone but the bees are all high, you would know that feeling wouldn't you Alyss?"

"I'm gonna ignore that FOR NOW just because those Eurphorbia Marinatas are so beautiful!"

"And Time!" The referee yelled.

Everyone looked at the scoreboard: For that game, it was 5 South and only 1 for North, which they got only because Alyss gave them a point by threatening Neji.

_That was such an intense game, but where is Sasuke?"_

1. Ok yes that is I and yes that is how you actually spell my Name. I just made my penname Alicefreak because people have trouble pronouncing Alyss

2 try saying that five times fast. _I put that there because Naruto was a bit too old to be sitting with the high schoolers so he sat in the middle to have a good view, the back because he was late, and neutral because he wasn't with the high schoolers who were sitting in the fronter areas_

AN

_Why hello Mr. Spider, how are you?_

Who are you talking to?

_Mr. Spider…he's sitting with me on my pillow, don't you see him?_

**Sarcasm** Yeah, Sure, Right there I totally see him **end sarcasm**

_Ok, well he's climbing over my face right now and he is now on your knee._

Ok….

_He is now sucking your blood :3_

He can have it I don't want any.

_Ok, did you hear that Mr. Spider? Ok :3_

**Rubs knee** yeah he's off now

_No, he's still there, he's a super spider_

Ok

**Couple minutes later**

Ok, I know he's imaginary and all but I'm really getting freaked out GET HIM OFF ME!!!!!

_He's on your head now_

Ahhhhhh!! Get him off get him OFF get HIM OFF GET HIM OFF!!!!

Ok ya that did actually happen but seriously I could feel him on my leg it was really creeping me out!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN continue: omg that was epic ok, ok, ok I know this chapter was going to be really long but D said we needed to get it up and that it was too long so the rest of the competition is going to be in the next chapter which hopefully will be up sooner than this one heh


End file.
